Heartbreaker
by Afroz
Summary: Jessica has a crush on Jim, but who would want to have a relationship with a womanizer? But Jim manages to steal her heart. Set in the Starfleet Academy before the movie. Rated T. WIP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Finally, my first fanfic. I'm not a Trekkie. I've seen only the Star Trek reboot movies and read a ton of fanfics. So, please don't mind any logical mistakes. Also, this is the un-beta'd version. So, be nice!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its characters. Only the story belongs to me.

Jessie had had a hard day. She had written three tests in astrophysics, organic chemistry and xenolinguistics. She had two more the next day and she had to prepare. She was already tired due to yesterday's late night studying and she had to stay up late tonight too! 'Damn, when these tests are over I'm gonna need a break' she thought.

She was heading to the cafeteria where she met her roommate, Clarisse Clearwater. They picked up their trays of food and found a table for themselves and sat down. Clarisse asked "So, how was your xeno test?" "Hmm, not bad. I didn't know the Vulcan word for 'revolution' though" Jessie replied. "So, that means you're gonna get a 99% in xeno huh?" Clarisse said, half-smiling. "Of course not" she said waving her down.

Clarisse started giggling silently which made Jessie ask "What are you laughing at?". "Isn't he cute?" Clarisse asked half-dreamily, looking somewhere else. "Isn't who cute?" Jessie asked with a puzzled look on her face, following her gaze. Clarisse said only one word "Jim". Jessie spotted the person, who Clarisse was talking about, nearly three tables away.

He was sitting with another guy, and laughing hard. There was something, really captivating about him. He had striking blue eyes, which was visible even from this distance. He leaned back in a relaxed way, which made him look confident of himself. '_Arrogant_' Jessie corrected herself. She had heard of him, of course. Who wouldn't have? He was _Jim Kirk_, notoriously known for being a womanizer and having flirted with almost all the girls in the Academy. Jessie hadn't been on the wrong side of him and she didn't want to be. But unfortunately, her friend badly wanted to. Yet, he was a treat for her eye. It wasn't everyday you get to see guys like him.

Jessie was almost transfixed when Clarisse interrupted "Hey, don't you have any ideas! _I'm_ gonna ask him out tonight" she said in a stern way. "Wha- me? You know I hate him and his arrogant ass!" Jessie said. Jessie noticed Jim looking at their table and wondered if she had spoken very loud. Clarisse gave a suspicious look but continued "What are you going to do tonight?". "I have two more tests tomorrow! I've gotta prepare" Jessie said reminding herself.

Clarisse continued looking at Jim's table, when Jim's friend, Leonard McCoy got up from his chair and left. Clarisse became excited and said to Jessie "Oh, this is it! I'm gonna ask him now!". "Fine, I'm gonna head back to the library. See you later" saying so Jessie got up from her chair, and started to leave when she realized there was someone standing in front of her. It was Jim Kirk! Clarisse opened her mouth to say something when Jim said "Hey Jessie! What are you doing tonight?" Clarisse froze and so did Jessie. "I have to study" Jessie said and started leaving, when Jim took hold of her hand. Seeing this, Clarisse left without a word to Jessie.

"Come on, we could have a drink tonight or something!" Jim said, grinning. Jessie shrugged off his hand and asked angrily "We?". "Yeah. You and me. We" Jim said smiling. "I told you, I have to study. I have two tests tomorrow" saying so Jessie turned her back when Jim took hold of both her hands. Jessie gasped and he said "Then, how about we study together. I could be your study partner". Jessie looked at Jim and saw his handsome face. His blue eyes were looking at her so lovingly, that she gave in. "OK" was the only word she said and she stormed off.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please! Let me know if you want me to continue the story about Jim and Jessie's date night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for that one person who followed my story! You are really awesome! **

* * *

Jessie couldn't quite believe that Jim had asked her out, but more unbelievable than that was the fact that she had sub-consciously agreed! Now, she came to think of it, she felt really stupid. Of course, this was to be expected from Kirk. He had already flirted with more than two-thirds of the girls in the Academy. She was never going to be an exception. But, she couldn't stop cursing herself for _accepting_ his request. _I'm not to be blamed for that,_ Jessie thought. _His beautiful cerulean eyes didn't even wander to look at anything other than mine_. So she had given in. The only thing bothering her more than this was her friend Clarisse.

Jessie had reached her quarters, (though she meant to go to the library) and keyed in the password. No more than the door whooshed open, that she heard stifled sobs. Clarisse had been crying and so Jessie went near her and sat down on her bed.

"Clarisse, you know I didn't want it! I never even liked him for that matter!". "You're lying!" Clarisse said "I saw how you were looking at him at the table!" "He's cute, but he's not my type! I don't want to be around with an arrogant womanizer, you know" Jessie answered back.

"Hmm… Did he ask you out?" Clarisse asked. Jessie didn't know if she wanted to answer that so she went on hurriedly "Yes. But I said I have to prepare for tomorrow's tests" "So, he just left?" Clarisse asked eyeing her friend suspiciously. "Yeah" she said tentatively. Clarisse looked at her friend with an expression close to doubt, but she seemed to be convinced.

She changed the topic "I thought you were gonna go to the library". Jessie replied "Yeah. But I figured I could get a nap before starting my late night studies" taking off her clothes at the same time. Clarisse continued to do something in her PADD and Jessie dozed off.

* * *

Jessie had been asleep for a few hours, she finally woke up. She checked her bedside clock which showed 7 p.m. _My, have I been sleeping for three hours_, Jessie thought. She looked at the bed next to her, to see it was empty. There was a note lying on the foot of her bed. She picked it up, to see Clarisse's handwriting which said "Going over to Sean's room for tonight. Don't wait for me. Go to sleep". Jessie rolled her eyes. Clarisse was always doing this, going over to other boys' room for the night. _But she was honest to me at least, _Jessie thought. But now there was no turning back.

She put on her clothes and went to the library. It was fairly empty as most students didn't visit it at this time of night. But there at one of the corners of the library, sat Jim Kirk. He was sitting in a relaxed way and now she wondered how long she had kept him waiting. He was pouring over a book (not a PADD, but a real book with pages) with such intensity, that Jessie just kept looking at him, wondering if he was acting to impress her. She walked over to him, when he looked up from the book.

He flashed that famous smile, and spoke up "Hi!" he said. Jessie replied "Hello Kirk! How long have you been here?" "Oh…from the time you left the cafeteria" he said simply. Jessie looked at him in suspicion "Jim Kirk in the library? For three hours? Please!" she waved off her hand. "Hey, there are many things you don't know about me yet, sweetheart!" Jim said, smiling. "Don't you 'sweetheart' me, Kirk! We're here just to study" Jessie firmly said. "Of course, of course" he said smiling in a knowing sort of way. "And don't call me Kirk! It's Jim" he said. "I'll call you however I want, Kirk" Jessie fired up. "As you wish, _sweetheart_" he replied chuckling. Jessie glared at him, and sat down silently.

"So, what tests are you taking tomorrow?" Jim asked. "Basic Warp Design and Earth History" Jessie replied. "No way! I'm taking them tomorrow too! Guess we just got lucky huh?" Jim asked, happily. "I have no idea why I still came here" Jessie wondered. "Because you've got a genius here to help you out!" Jim replied, smiling.

Jim and Jessie took out their PADDs and began pouring over the lessons silently. Occasionally, Jessie would look over at Jim, but he seemed engrossed in whatever, he was reading. This frankly, surprised her. He had not only refrained from disturbing her, but also was genuinely studying.

After an hour or so, Jessie felt bored reading about Earth's history and all the advances Earth had made in the 22nd century to establish contact with aliens. She looked up to see Jim reading another _book_ very intently. She smiled for the first time since she had come to the library. Jim Kirk, the brash student, loved reading books, just like her. But her smile became a scowl when she saw the title of the book, _Romeo and Juliet, _a 16th century classic.

"Jim?" she called. "Hmm?" he replied mildly surprised as he tore his eyes away from the book. "Are you reading Romeo and Juliet, when you said you have tests tomorrow?" she asked quite politely. That guy still loved books, which had slightly softened her. "Oh…I finished studying actually. There's not much to it. It would have taken me longer if we had to study together. But, you seemed to not want me disturbing. So, I thought I could while away some time reading _this_" he said raising the book slightly from his hand.

Jessie was surprised to hear that, and a little sad. He had offered to be her study partner after all. But she had not even talked to him. "Well, maybe I've changed my mind" she said, with a small smile. She somehow liked this Jim Kirk sitting with her in the library reading books. Instinctively, she leaned closer to Jim and kissed him on his cheek. Jim flashed that familiar grin while saying "You called me Jim, ya know?" Jessie just smiled waving her hand off.

* * *

**So, here it is! The start of their attraction towards each other. I wanted Jim to have a nice girl with him, not just some hot chick. Well, there's gonna be more of fluff in the next chapter. Please R&amp;R! I really appreciate them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for this delay. a MAJOR Writer's Block. And finally I'm out of it. I'm tweaking the 3rd and 4th chapters and combining them to one. I felt like they were too hurried. Here's chapter 3! Please forgive me for any mistakes, this is the un-beta'd version.**  
**Disclaimer : I don't own Star Trek or any of its characters. Only Jessie belongs to me!**

* * *

Jessie had had a few doubts about warp drives. Jim had offered to teach it to her. As she came to understand, Jim was well-versed in Warp Design. Though she was familiar with the basics, he explained everything in detail to her, some of which she herself found fascinating. She had listened attentively from then on. Jim made it sound relatively easy than the teachers in the Academy. And it so happened, that they had finished their studying by 9.30 p.m. Jessie was surprised. Even by her standards, this was a surprisingly short amount of time to finish studying for two tests.

"Shall we go out for dinner?" Jim asked when Jessie was getting up to leave. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a puzzled expression on her face. Jim hurried on "Well, it's already late and the cafeteria is probably closed by now...". Jessie smiled "I know what you're thinking" she said with a knowing look. Jim just flashed his familiar grin and said "Well…"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's the least I can do for helping me out…"

"That's great!" Jim said and that incredulous look on his face made Jessie smile, her loveliest smile.

* * *

They headed to a nearby Chinese restaurant. "You up for Chinese?" Jim asked.

"Sure."

They found a table for themselves in the corner of the restaurant. Jessie looked around the place. Most of the tables had young couples dining together. A waiter came over "May I take your order?" Jim looked at Jessie questioningly. "Anything you like" Jessie said.

"Two bowls of chow mein". The waiter took the order and left. Jessie asked "So, you come here often?"

"Not so much. Mostly Bones brings me here. He loves Chinese food."

"Bones?"

"Ya know, Leonard McCoy."

Jessie laughed "Oh, McCoy! How did he get a name like that?"

"Well, I don't remember. That name just stuck on him" Jim said, laughing too.

They remained silent for some time, not knowing what to talk. Thankfully, their food was served and they started eating their food. Jim chose to break the silence. "So Jessie, what are you majoring in?"

"Astrophysics. That's about the only thing I'm really good at"

"Come on! I know you're good in Xenolinguistics too. I saw your scores the other day."

"Yeah, well, but I'm not majoring in it."

"Why not?"

"Well, I always wanted to become an Astrophysicist or anything into Helm and Navigation. Majoring in Xenolinguistics would just be a waste of time."

"No, it won't. It would be a huge benefit. Let's just suppose you're on a starship and you're in contact with other aliens who have achieved warp drive. Won't you need Xenolinguistics to communicate their Science and Technology effectively?"

Jessie hummed thoughtfully in response "I never thought about it that way..."

Jim ploughed on "You should take it. You're not so bad in it, then why let your skills go to waste?"

"Hmm...maybe I will."

* * *

They had been hungry when they came to the restaurant, and so the chow mein had vanished in no time, with no small talk in between. She was quite surprised that he had made no move in all this time. When she was finished, Jessie noticed that Jim had been staring at her for the past five minutes when she was still eating and he had finished. Felling jittery, Jessie looked up "Jim?"

"Sorry! It's just… You have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen and that's saying something!"

"Thanks. I'd say the same to you too" Jessie said smiling and blushing slightly.

"Man, you're beautiful when you smile!" Jim said somewhat lost in his thoughts.

Jessie laughed quietly "Okay I get it and that's enough. We have a test to ace tomorrow"

Kirk's eyes snapped out of his thoughts. "Actually we have two tests tomorrow" all thoughts about her vanishing as he stood up. She snickered and left a few credit chips on the table. She stood up and began walking out.

He tossed a couple of credit chips and hurried to catch up with Jessie who was heading back to the Academy.

When they reached the entrance gates, Jessie turned to face him, face quite serious when she said "Thank you for helping me Kirk".

Jim just waved his hand. "No problem. But it would be a better thank you if you called me Jim" he said raising his eyebrow suggestively.

"Only in your dreams, Kirk" she said, moving away to her dormitory, a faint smile tugging on her lips.

"Yeah, maybe tonight" he said, laughing out. She shook her head in faint exasperation. He was getting on to her.

* * *

**Reviews = Salary. Seriously people, I need motivation to continue ahead. You could even put just a smiley in your review and it would be enough for me.**


End file.
